Is it the right time? Or Is there a right time?
by hawkandNCISgirl
Summary: Nate and Kensi have been dating for a while and Kensi is wondering if she should tell the team. She wants them to be happy for her because she loves Nate. She wants Nate to be more than just her boyfiend.


**Is it the Right Time? Or Is There A Right Time?**

Kensi lie in bed thinking to herself_ I wish I could tell everyone about me and Nate, right now they would either not believe me or laugh._ She sat up to find Nate still sleeping. _He looks so peacefully and cute when he was asleep. _Kensi rolled over so she was right up against Nate and kissed him. Nate opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"Hey Kens, how long have you been awake?" Nate asked as he sat up.

"Not long, just long enough to see that you look very cute when you're sleeping" Kensi said kissing Nate on the cheek.

"Well thank you" Nate said. You not so bad you're self"

"Thanks, what time is it?" Kensi asked Nate laying her self on top of him.

"Well it is about" Nate said looking at his watch on the dresser. "9:25 am"

"Do we have to go to work today" Kensi asked.

"Yep but at 10:40" Nate said with a very big smile on his face.

"Oh, so you're saying that we have some time to kill" Kensi said beginning to smile.

"Yeah, but I would have used that word" Nate said.

"Well Nate what word would you have used" Kensi said as she kissed his neck ever so slowly.

"Well nothing comes to mi-mind at the m-moment" Nate said nervously but she could tell he obviously liked it.

The next thing Nate knew Kensi had worked from his neck all the way to his lips. He loved her kisses they were so hard yet so soft. Then Nate made it so that instead of Kensi on top of him, he was on top of her. She let go.

"Nathaniel Getz, what are you doing?" Kensi asked.

"Just getting in to a better position" Nate said as he then began to kiss her.

She also loved his kisses, they we so soft and yet so passionate, he put so much into his kisses, she could definitely tell that. That one of the millions of things she loved about Nate. This continued for a while well actually about 45 minutes. They were so perfect for each other it was a little scary that they just happen to work together. They thought that someone obviously had a plan set for them. When they finally finished Nate looked at the clock, it said 9:20.

"How long does it take you to get to work" Kensi asked Nate.

"About 15 minutes" Nate paused for a second. "Oh, its 9:20 we better go now"

Nate and Kensi grabbed their clothes and put them back on; Nate kissed Kensi good-bye as Kensi grabbed her phone and left. Nate finished getting his clothes on grabbed his phone and his keys, locked the door and went downstairs to where his car was. He waved good-bye as he saw Kensi leave. He waited a couple minutes then got in his car and drove away.

Chapter 2

When he arrived at NCIS headquarters it had taken him about 15 minutes just like he had said. He saw Kensi's car and smiled and thought to himself _Good she's here._ He walked through the door and along the corridor then he spotted Kensi, Sam, Dom and Callen sitting at the table. Sam was working at his computer so was Kensi, Callen was drinking his tea and looking at something and Dom was doing something on his phone.

"Nice of you to join us Nate" Sam said as he looked up at Nate.

"Does Hetty know I'm late?" Nate asked nervously.

"Well even if she sees you here now, she would automatically know that you were late" Sam said. "She know almost everything it seems"

"That what scares me the most" Callen said. "I think she know everything but she trying to cover up the fact that she know everything"

"That's deep G" Sam said complementing him. "Even thought it's probably true"

Then a few seconds later Hetty walks in the room.

"What are we talking about" Hetty said. "Couldn't possible be about me, could it"

"No" everyone said in agreement.

"I don't think your telling me the whole truth" Hetty said as she leaves the room.

"See what did I say she knows everything" Callen said happily since he was just proven right.

"Yeah and she also always right" Nate put in.

"True" Sam and Callen said in agreement.

Suddenly they heard the whistle and they knew they had been summoned by the only person who whistled Eric. They all hurried up the stairs to see Hetty standing beside the screen and Eric standing facing her with his remote in hand.

"So Eric what've we got?" Callen said looking at the screen.

After Eric finished briefing us, Callen and Sam went to go there victim's house. While Callen left Kensi to help Nate.

Kensi thought to herself _If he knew me and Nate were dating he would be not have let me work with Nate, he would probably be have me helping him and Sam. Callen had us looking thought our marine files to see if there was anything interesting or something that stood out. Little did he know that, that wasn't the only thing we were going to do._

"Nate, can I talk to you in private" Kensi said motioning to Nate." Please"

"Sure Kens" Nate said coming over to where Kensi was standing. "What's up?"

Before he knew what was going on Kensi had looked around and then started to kiss him, even thought Nate liked it he was very surprised especially since someone could see what they were doing, catch them in the act and probably laugh at them. Even thought she didn't care that they thought, she still had to work with the everyday and would hear the constant teasing. She didn't want to deal with that but when Nate proposed to her then she would have to tell them, but only then. Once Kensi let go Nate looked at herm, he saw that she looked sad, which made him sad too.

"Kens, what's the matter?" Nate asked curiously.

"Nothing" she replied obviously hiding something.

"Come on Kens you know you can tell me anything" Nate said smiling the smile Kensi loved.

She smiled and said "Well it's just that if the rest of the team knew we were dating they wouldn't like it, laugh or think we were lying"

"Even thought I don't care what they think, I want them to be happy for us and understand that we love each other" Kensi said.

"Don't worry Kens, The only thing that matters now is that we love each other and that we are together and nothing can separate us" Nate said smiling then kissing Kensi on the cheek.

Then the door's open and Callen stepped in, while Kensi and Nate headed back to Kensi cause of the fact that Nate did not have a desk.

"So what did you guys find?" Kensi asked Callen and Sam.


End file.
